First Time for Everything
by jetta05
Summary: A series of one shots focusing on different "firsts" that Sam/Mercedes experience.
1. First Glances

**So this is the first chapter in a series that I'm doing about Sam/Mercedes, focusing on a bunch of "firsts" they have. Please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, all property of Ryan Murphy.**

_Sam_

Finn had finally convinced Sam to join New Directions and to be honest; he was pretty excited about it. He had always liked singing and playing guitar and it would be cool to be around people who love that kind of stuff too.

"Hey everybody, my name is Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham."

He quickly surveyed the room to see who his new glee club members would be. He saw Mike (who he knew from football) cuddling with who he assumed was his girlfriend and then he smiled at Finn and Rachel. Out of the corner of his eyes he two people in the back row sitting close to each other and whispering to each other. His eyes were drawn to the girl (who had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen) and for a split second their eyes locked. He felt something, like an electrical current, run through him and he quickly tore his eyes away from her. Mr. Schuester went on to explain the assignment for the week as Sam took his seat.

_Mercedes_

"I can't believe that Puck is in juvie! How in the hell are we to win at Sectionals now?" thought Mercedes as Mr. Schuester delivered the bad news to the club. She was seated beside Kurt and smiled a little when he gave her a look as if to say "I'm not surprised".

Her attention was suddenly grabbed when a tall blond haired boy walked into the choir room. Mr. Schuester introduced him as Sam Evans, their new member and then Sam made some joke about Dr. Seuss or something. As she studied him, their eyes connected for a second and she realized how beautiful his eyes were. As quickly as it happened, it was over.

Kurt leaned over and said "He's on team gay".

"Of course he is.", thought Mercedes, with some disappointment, "Why wouldn't he be?"


	2. First Conversations

**A/N: Second installment in this series, I'm trying to go by the shows general timeline as much as possible. Read and Review :)**

**First Conversations**

Mercedes made her way through the halls of McKinley High, on route to her Ancient Civilizations class. It was one of her favourite classes (she would never admit that); there was something about studying past civilizations that completely fascinated her.

"Watch where you're going biggie!" shouted Karofsky, as he unnecessarily shoved her out of the way.

Her books fell out of arms before she had a chance to catch her balance. She had half a mind to go after the jerk but considering she already had somewhat of an audience, she decided to swallow her anger and let it go. She had stooped down to pick up her books, when she felt some one bend down. She looked over and saw Sam helping her pick them up. When they had finished, she studied him carefully.

"Thank you", she finally said slowly and quietly, "I can't stand that guy."

"No problem, I can't believe that Karofsky is allowed to get away with stuff like that, especially after what happened with Kurt."

At Kurt's name, Mercedes winced a bit. She was still getting used to school without her best friend; she was getting used to it, but it still hurt that things were so bad he had to leave.

Sam could tell how much even the mention of Kurt's name still hurt Mercedes and it made him sad seeing her so upset.

"I know you miss Kurt a lot but I don't think he'll be gone for too long. I mean, once things get better here, he'll come back right?" queried Sam.

"Yeah, I can see that happening soon", Mercedes replied sarcastically. Then she sighed and finished adjusting her books in her arms.

Sam studied her for a minute; for some reason he hated that she was so sad and wanted to do whatever he could to make her feel better.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class. It's Ancient Civilizations right?"

"Yeah", said Mercedes and she gave a small smile for the first time in a while.


	3. First Non Date

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! Yes this will eventually turn into a romantic story, I just like things being on a slow burn. I'm also trying to keep it as canon as possible so Sam is still with Quinn. Read and Review as always :)**

**First Non Date**

It was no secret that Sam Evans loved his comic books. He loved reading about the heroes, villains, their awesome epic fights, and seeing the superhero kick some major ass. Ever since he had moved to Lima, Ohio, he had been looking for a good comic book store and he had finally found one.

He walked into the comic bookstore and his eyes were immediately drawn to a familiar figure standing in the Marvel section. He was honestly shocked to see Mercedes standing in a comic bookstore; she didn't strike him as the type of girl who would be into comics. He walked over to her and when she heard the footsteps approaching, she turned and looked up at him.

"Hey!" she said, looking surprised and a little embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the place where I come for my comic fix. I didn't really see you as the type to be into comics. Especially Marvel," joked Sam as his eyes ran over the comics in front of her.

"Let me guess, you're a DC guy right", shot back Mercedes as she flashed that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Damn straight! I can deal with X-Men though; Wolverine is pretty cool I guess."

Mercedes began to walk to the cash register with her purchase and Sam fell into step beside her. After she had finished paying, he turned to her and suddenly asked, "Hey do you wanna get some coffee or something? There's a really great coffee place just down the street from here."

"I thought that you and Quinn were dating, I don't wanna cause any kinda trouble between you and her-"

"No no, I mean yeah Quinn and I are dating but we'd just be going as friends. Friends do that kind of stuff right?"

"Yeah, friends," agreed Mercedes as she followed him out of the comic bookstore.

Sam knew that he was playing with fire here but there was something about Mercedes that had him very interested and he couldn't help but get to know her more.

"So let me ask you Mercedes, how many times have you seen Avatar? Don't even think about lying, now that I know you dig comics I have no problem believing that you like that movie."

Mercedes didn't answer, just laughed and continued walking, suddenly feeling very giddy. Who knew today would be such a good day?


	4. First Advice Session

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, I appreciate them so much! If there's something that you really want to see in one of the stories, let me know and I'll try and put it in :). Read and Review as always!**

**First Advice Session**

Sam and Quinn had been dating for almost three months now; they had perfect dates, perfect conversations, and perfect make out sessions. By all accounts Sam should be thrilled that it was going so well; the relationships in glee club tended to crash and burn at some point. He should be happy and content in this relationship, but for some reason he wasn't. Quinn was the ideal girlfriend; she was pretty, popular, on the Cheerios, and every guys dream.

"So why am I so unhappy?" wondered Sam to himself as walked down the hall. He had Math right now but his mind was too confused and who needed math anyway?

Sam made his way to the bleachers on the field, he needed to sit down and think things through a bit. He had only been sitting for about five minutes, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I thought you had math right now," Mercedes joked as she came and sat down beside him.

"Well I figure that I'm probably not going to get into anything math related so it's not that big a deal," laughed Sam.

Mercedes smiled at this and studied Sam carefully; she had known him long enough to tell when something was bothering him and Sam wasn't exactly a master of subtlety.

"So are you gonna tell me what's goin' on with you, or am I gonna have to pull it out of you?" said Mercedes with a knowing look on her face.

Sam sighed and gave a small laugh; he should have known that she would figure out something was wrong. Ever since they met in the comic bookstore, they had started to understand each other very well.

"Well," began Sam slowly, "I really like Quinn, she's an amazing girl and she's an awesome girlfriend. That's why I'm so confused; I should be happy but I just– I don't know", he trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Mercedes was quiet for a second before responding; the last time she had given advice, it wasn't exactly the best.

"I think you need to seriously think about why you're dating her. I know you guys like each other and you definitely look like _Ken and Barbie_–"

"Are people seriously calling us that? I thought it was just a one time thing!" exclaimed Sam, a little surprised.

"But," continued Mercedes "If you feel unhappy then there's a reason for it and I think it's only fair to yourself and to Quinn to find out why."

Sam knew that she was right; he just was not looking forward to having this conversation with Quinn.

"Hey, thanks for listening Mercedes, I really appreciate it," said Sam as looked over and smiled at the girl.

"No problem, "replied Mercedes as she rose and looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Let's take a trip to your favourite coffee place; I think you need it right now."

Sam stood up and followed her down the stairs of the bleachers. The thought of having coffee with Mercedes gave him butterflies, something that he had never really felt with Quinn. There was just something about this girl that made him feel… well he didn't know exactly what the feeling was but he knew that it wasn't a bad one.


	5. First Break Up But Not With Each Other

**A/N: Thanks again the reviews, I appreciate it! Things are finally starting to happen in this chapter, enjoy!**

**First Break up (But not with each other)**

_Sam_

It was finally done; after thinking through everything and considering all his options, Sam had finally broken it off with Quinn. It was one of the hardest things that he had ever done and that included switching to a new school. It hadn't been easy and had been complicated to explain to Quinn, mostly because he wasn't exactly sure himself what the problem was; he just knew that something wasn't right.

Sam was beginning to realize one of the biggest problems wasn't actually a thing but a person. He and Mercedes had been getting closer over the past month or so and he really enjoyed hanging out with her. She was completely different from any other girl he had ever met; she was so strong and confident on one hand, but he could tell that there were still some insecurities lingering in her right below the surface. Actually, there were a lot of things that he liked about her now that he thought about it…

"Oh crap," he thought to himself as he put away his football gear after practice, "How did I not figure this out sooner?"

This explained so much of how he was feeling; he liked Mercedes. It was as simple as that; sure things were good with Quinn but the way that he felt when he was with Mercedes was completely different. He never felt like he had to put on a show or be someone he wasn't and that's how he always figured he should feel around the girl of his dreams.

_Mercedes_

She had heard from Quinn that her and Sam had broken up; Quinn seemed like she was doing ok with it but it was obvious that she was disappointed. She could kind of see it coming; ever since that conversation she had with Sam, she had figured that it was only a matter of time before he talked to Quinn about it.

Part of her felt bad for Quinn; she hated seeing her upset. But another part of her was a little happy about it. She knew by now that she had feelings for Sam; there was no point of lying to herself anymore. Sam was the first guy that she could actually see herself with and that both excited and scared her at the same time.

She wanted to go talk to him but, "This ain't the time for any of that," Mercedes thought to herself as she made her way out of the school building after her last class of the day. No, it was best to leave it alone for a while and if it's meant to happen, it'll happen.

_Later that night_

Sam always felt better after going for a run; it relaxed him and helped him to think clearly somehow. He had almost finished his run when he spotted a familiar figure sitting on a bench in the park he was running through.

"Mercedes?" he said, as he ran up and stood beside her.

Mercedes started when she heard the voice of the boy she had just been thinking about.

"Hey Sam," said Mercedes a little awkwardly as she stood and looked up at Sam, "What are you doin' here?"

"I was just going for a run, it helps me to focus sometimes," answered Sam as he gave her a lopsided smile.

Mercedes was quiet for a minute, thinking about what would be the best thing to say right now.

"I heard about you and Quinn, sorry that things didn't work out between you guys."

"Yeah well, things weren't exactly right between us, I think it just would have gotten worse if I hadn't said anything."

"Oh," said Mercedes and gave him a small, encouraging smile. "Hey do you wanna go for a walk? I've heard that it's just as good as running."

Sam laughed and started to walk with her. He looked down at and felt really relaxed for the first time in what seemed like months.

Mercedes felt the butterflies start up in her stomach as she walked with Sam. This feeling of being excited and scared at the same time was definitely something she could get used to.


	6. First Admission

**A/N: Thanks so much again for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, I should be able to update at least a couple times this week. Yay! Read and Review!**

**First Admission**

Ever since Sam and Quinn had broken up, Mercedes had been spending a lot of time with Sam. She had already had a very long conversation with Quinn, where she admitted her feelings for Sam. It had actually gone a lot better than she thought it would; Quinn realized too that something wasn't completely right between her and Sam. She loved the open relationship that she had with Quinn; even though it was an awkward conversation, it was one that they needed to have.7

Mercedes wasn't exactly sure where she should go from here; on one hand, she really liked Sam and she had a feeling that he liked her too. On the other hand, she didn't want to put any pressure on him to say something that he wasn't ready to say. Sam and Quinn hadn't broken up that long ago and she realized that he needed space to think through everything.

Everyone else in the glee club was already in the choir room by the time Mercedes got there, including Sam and of course the only seat left was right beside him. She quickly made her way over to the empty seat, gave Sam a small smile and sat down.

"Well guys," began Mr. Schue in the voice that usually meant that he had an important lesson that he wanted them to learn, "I was really proud of what you guys did at Sectionals this year. Even though you were fighting, you managed to pull together and give a great performance."

At this, everyone gave a small sigh of relief; they had though for sure that he was going to give theme some ridiculous and most likely uncomfortable assignment that was meant to grow them into the people they were always meant to be.

"But, he continued, aware (and a little amused by their false sense of security), "I think you're still playing it safe; so this week you'll be paired with someone that you wouldn't normally work with and you're going to choose a song to sing together."

Mercedes gave an inward sigh; it was always so awkward working with people that you didn't know very well and to be honest, she like doing songs with her friends.

Mr Schue had already chosen the partners; the first two were Finn and Tina. Rachel and Mike looked extremely uncomfortable until their names were called together next. Santana was put with Lauren, Puck with Brittany, and Quinn with Artie. This of course left Mercedes and Sam together, which was exactly what Mercedes had been afraid of.

They quickly decided that they would meet up after school to discuss which song they were going to do. Mercedes was the first to arrive and so she began going through her ipod and thinking about what songs would suit her and Sam's voices.

When she saw him enter the room, she quickly took off her head phones and stood up.

"Hey Sam, I was just looking through my ipod and I think that–"

"I like you a lot," said Sam quickly

"Wha- what did you say?" stuttered Mercedes, completely caught off guard by Sam's admission.

"I said, I like you, repeated Sam as a smile spread across his face, "I've actually liked you for a while I just wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it."

"Oh…, said Mercedes slowly, the reality of Sam's words beginning to sink in. "Well I like you too," she said softly, "I think you're a really great guy Sam.

"Ok then," said Sam eyeing her timidly, "Well now that it's out in the open, how about we work on this assignment?"

"Absolutely," laughed Mercedes and she gave him her best smile and began to show him some songs she had been thinking about.

Maybe sometime it's better to do nothing at all and just wait, thought Mercedes to herself. You definitely get better results.


	7. First Pre Date Jitters, Mercedes

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated it sooner, I started a new job and I've been pretty busy. This chapter has a special appearance by Kurt (yay)! It's also focused on Mercedes, I might do the other side of this with Sam preparing for this. Let me know if you guys would want that! Read and Review as always!**

**First Pre Date Jitters**

"That's it, I give up! I'm just gonna call Sam and cancel. Maybe I'll say that I got sick or something."

"Mercedes, just relax! We'll find something for you to wear for your date!"

Sam had asked Mercedes out a couple days ago and tonight was the night. This was her first official date and of course she had called over Kurt so that he could help her pick out an outfit. Except now as she looked through her normally awesome wardrobe, nothing looked good to her; she was officially in panic mode.

"Listen, Sam is not going to care if you show up in sweats! I've seen the way he looks at you and trust me the boy is smitten, can't say that I blame him though."

At this, Mercedes smiled, stopped pacing around the room and sat down on her bed. Even though Kurt was going to another school, she loved that their friendship hadn't really changed; if anything, it was getting stronger.

"I know that Sam likes me and I know that I'll look awesome, it's just that I don't have a very good track record when it comes to guys."

"That's only because you hadn't met the right one yet. This is going to work out, I have a really good feeling about it," said Kurt as he came and sat down beside her.

"What would I do without you Kurt Hummel," replied Mercedes as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Honestly, you'd probably still be wearing that technicolour zebra sweater."

"Hey, I love that sweater," giggled Mercedes and lightly hit Kurt on his arm.

It was really good to know that her best friend would always be there for her, and it was a really really good thing that Kurt felt good about her and Sam. Mercedes suddenly felt a million times better and much more optimistic.

"Well are you gonna help me pick out an outfit or not? Sam's gonna be here in about an hour!"

Yeah, this date was gonna go well and not even the annoying (and wrong) little voice in her head could stop that.


	8. First Pre Date Jitters, Sam

**A/N: You guys are so nice! Thanks for all of your nice words, I really appreciate it :D So since people wanted it (and I wanted to do it :P) here's Sam's side of getting ready for their first date. Special guest appearances by Finn and Puck! Read and Review as always :)**

**First Pre Date Jitters – Sam**

Until now, Sam had always been the kind of guy who acted really self assured and confident when it came to girls. He was officially freaking out and believe it or not, having Finn and Puck there was not helping at all.

"Dude, you should do some sit ups before you leave, then at least your abs will be fresh for Mercedes. Oh and maybe lift some weights too; she likes guys with nice arms."

"No you should use some cologne, girls like that kind of stuff right? I mean, they like guys who smell good right?"

Sam sighed and turned to his friends; he knew that they meant well but they were only making him more nervous.

"Guys, I know you're trying to help, but please don't. My head's already going crazy… wait, Puck how do you know Mercedes likes guys with nice arms?"

"Oh we totally dated earlier this year, but I was kind of a douche so she broke up with me."

Sam stared at Puck completely in shock, not really knowing how to respond.

"How is this the second girl you dated before me?" he said loudly, a little frustrated.

"Dude relax! She wouldn't let me do anything, just some making out."

"That's it! I can't go through with this, there's no way she's gonna have fun. I don't even know why she agreed to go out with me in the first place!"

Sam plopped down onto his bed; his face had the most sullen expression on it that both Finn and Puck had ever seen.

"Calm on man," began Finn as he shifted somewhat awkwardly, "You and Mercedes are gonna be good together. Besides, I have the inside scoop since I'm step brothers with Mercedes best friend and from what I've heard, she likes you a lot."

"Seriously?" asked Sam, as he looked up a little hopefully. "Don't say that just to make me feel better."

"No it's true!" insisted Puck, "I heard it from Santana, who heard it from Brittany, who heard it from Artie, who heard it from Tina. You're pretty lucky, she's cool.

Sam looked at his friends and even though they had both made questionable decisions when it came to girls, he could tell they were telling the truth.

"So girls like guys who wear cologne huh?"

Maybe this date wouldn't be as a disaster as his pessimistic side kept telling. Mercedes was definitely worth it.


	9. First Official Date

**A/N: I know it's been a little bit since I updated this so you guys get a special treat: TWO CHAPTERS! Thanks again for all the reviews, glad you're liking it :)**

**First Official Date**

"Sam, are we there yet? Believe it or not, being blindfolded is not the most fun!"

"Just relax Mercedes, I promise it'll be worth it."

Sam and Mercedes had made it past their anxieties and fears and were now on their first official date. Sam knew that pretty much everyone from McKinley went to Breadstix for dates and there was no way that Sam wanted Mercedes to think that she was just anyone to him. He wanted to make sure that she knew how much she meant to him and that he was serious about them.

Mercedes was not usually the kind of girl who could be described as giddy but that was exactly what she was right now. She had never met a guy like Sam and she could barely believe that a guy like him actually wanted to go out with her. He had told her that for their date he wanted to take her somewhere special but it had to be a surprise.

"Ok we're here!" exclaimed Sam with an excited tone in his voice. Mercedes could tell from the way the ground felt underneath her feet that they were outside somewhere, maybe in a forest or something.

Sam reached around and took the blindfold off Mercedes eyes. The sight before Mercedes' eyes almost made her want to cry; she was standing in what she assumed was Sam's house. There was a picnic basket before her with food already set out on top of a blanket. Nearby the blanket, were candles placed around it that lit up the room beautifully.

"Do you like it?" asked Sam softly as he turned around to stand in front of her and took her hands.

Mercedes was speechless for a moment before she could answer him.

"I can believe- I mean, no one has ever done anything like this for me before", stammered Mercedes as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Well I figured that since this is our first date, I should make it pretty special. I really like you and I want things to work out with us. You complete me Mercedes."

"Sam, that's so sweet," whispered Mercedes as a slow blush crept up her cheeks. "Wait, isn't that from Jerry Maguire?"

"Um yeah… I watched it last night, it's actually one of my favourite movies," laughed Sam as he led Mercedes over to the picnic basket.

"Hey," began Mercedes as she stopped for a second and pulled Sam back, "I really like you. I just- I don't want you thinkin' that you have to do fancy stuff to impress me."

"Mercedes, I have really bad news for you; this is me being myself," joked Sam as he gave her a shy smile.

"I know and I really like it. I just don't want you to ever change that"

As Sam looked into Mercedes eyes, he was really glad that he hadn't taken Puck's advice. And he was really really glad that he had watched Jerry Maguire the night before.


	10. First Kiss

**A/N: This chapter is a continuation from the last one :) Read and Review as always!**

**First Kiss**

Sam and Mercedes made their way up the walkway to Mercedes house. Sam was dropping off Mercedes at her place and needless to say, he was surprised by the size of her house.

"So when were you planning on telling me that your family was rich?" exclaimed Sam as he gazed at the enormous house.

"I'm not rich, my parents are rich," laughed Mercedes as she rolled her eyes jokingly. "My dad has his own dental practice and my mom is a lawyer. They've done pretty well so they have very high expectations for me."

Sam laughed softly as he watched Mercedes carefully; he had been thinking (actually it was more like worrying) the whole night about whether or not he should kiss her. He decided that if the moment felt right then he would just go for it. The problem was, he wasn't exactly sure if Mercedes wanted him to kiss her or if she would think he was moving too fast.

"So listen I had a really good time tonight and-"

Before Sam could finish his sentence, Mercedes closed the distance between them and softly pressed her lips against his. It only took a second for Sam to react and return the kiss. After what seemed like forever, Mercedes pulled away and looking slightly embarrassed as she looked down at the ground.

"Sorry, it just- it seemed like you wanted to kiss me but you weren't sure about it."

"Don't be sorry, you're totally right and it's a little scary that you know me so well already," laughed Sam as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Mercedes couldn't believe that she had just had her first kiss with the sweetest and cutest guy she had ever met and he actually liked her and wanted to be with her.

Sam had never been so happy and for once being himself kinda had something to do with this.

"Hey Mercedes," Sam mumbled into her hair as he held her close to him.

"Mmmhmm"

"Remind me never to take advice from Finn or Puck"


	11. First PDA

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! This chapters kinda short but I like it :P. Let me know what you think as always!**

**First PDA**

Mercedes had never been happier; things were going well with Glee, her best friend was dating an amazing guy who cared about him a lot, and she was with a guy who she knew thought the world of her.

"Oh girl you got it bad," she mumbled to herself as she grabbed her Physical Science text book from her locker.

"What have you got bad?" came Sam's voice from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close

Mercedes laughed and turned to face her boyfriend; sometimes she felt like this was all an amazing dream that she was going to snap out of eventually but that moment never came.

"Nothin'," replied Mercedes as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I was just thinking out loud."

"Oh I see," joked Sam with a knowing look on his face. "So it would have absolutely nothing to do with your new awesome boyfriend?"

Mercedes feigned shock and jokingly pushed him away from her.

"Where would you ever get an idea like that from Sam Evans?"

"Fine keep pretending, I can wait," laughed Sam.

"Hey Evans, let's go!" He turned around to find his football buddies waiting for him.

"Babe, I gotta go, I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah ok, see you," said Mercedes and turned to get the rest of her stuff out of her locker.

Sam lingered at her locker for a minute and Mercedes, sensing this, turned and looked at him with questioning look on her face.

"Is everything ok? Wha-"

Mercedes was cut short when Sam pulled her into a passionate kiss. Finally he pulled back with a shy look on his face, smiled and walked off to meet his friends.

Mercedes stood there in shock for a minute until a slow smile spread across her face; no she was definitely not dreaming, she had a pretty awesome boyfriend.


	12. First Sleepover

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, since it's Christmas as a present, two chapters! Let me know what you think! I know that the "L" word is technically used in this but I only count it if they're both awake :D**

**First Sleepover**

Sam's parents had gone away for the weekend and so Mercedes had come over Saturday night to for dinner and a movie. Sam turned out to be a surprisingly good cook and had made spaghetti and meatballs, along with garlic bread for dinner.

They had both recently started a _Star Wars _movie marathon and were on the third movie, which was personally Mercedes favourite. As much as she loved the way that Sam treated her like a queen and took her to nice places, these times were her favourites. It was in moments like this that she felt totally at peace and knew that what she had with Sam was special.

It pretty much went without saying that Sam was very attracted to Mercedes… physically speaking; his mind couldn't help but go to places where Mercedes and him were wearing much less clothes than they were wearing right now. As much as he was looking forward to being with Mercedes in that way, he almost liked this better, them snuggled together on the couch with her head resting his chest and his arms wrapped around her. He had never felt so close to someone in his life, without having sex with them.

As the ending credits of the movie rolled down, Sam mumbled into her hair, "Hey sweetheart do you wanna watch another one?"

His only response was the slow and steady sound of Mercedes breathing; he had no idea when she had fallen asleep and he hated the idea of waking her up when she looked so peaceful.

"I love you Mercedes," he whispered as he leaned back on the couch, closed his eyes and fell into one of the most peaceful sleeps he had ever had in his life.


	13. First Fight

**A/N: I figured they're too happy so I thought I'd give them some angst :P Nothing too bad though! Let me know what you think as always!**

**First Fight**

Sam walked in McKinley and just knew today was not going to be a good day. He had just found out from a guy on the football team that Mercedes had been out with some guy at Breadstix last night. He couldn't believe it; he would have never thought that she would or could do something like that to him but there it was.

He made his way to her locker, determined to find out what the hell was going on. When she saw him coming she gave her bright smile but it quickly turned to a questioning frown when she saw the expression on his face.

"Hey babe, is everything ok? Did you eat too many Doritos again?" she asked jokingly, although the worry was apparent in her voice.

"Don't play that game Mercedes!" Sam spat out and moved away when she tried to put her hand on his arm.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes exclaimed with a warning tone, "What is your problem today?"

"You know exactly what it is!" Sam shouted back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about and if you don't change your tone I may have to take you to the carpet!" Mercedes argued back getting visibly more upset.

"You know what, forget it! I don't even know why I bothered talking to you in the first place!"

With that Sam stormed off down the hall and Mercedes slammed her locker and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Glee club was especially awkward; Mercedes and Sam usually sat together but today they sat at opposite ends of the room. Everyone could sense that something was going on with theme but no one wanted to be the one to ask, just in case the frustration got taken out on them instead.

Mercedes was still upset but something was obviously bothering Sam and she had no clue what it was. She knew that she would have to be the one to approach him about it; when he got upset, he just withdrew into himself and she was one of the few people who could pull him out of it.

She searched all over the school at lunch time and finally found him in the locker room.

"Hey," she said hesitantly as she walked up to him.

"Hey," Sam mumbled reluctantly and looked down at his feet.

"So are you gonna tell me what I did to make you so mad or are we just gonna keep fightin' like this. Cause believe it or not, me angry is not as sexy as you would think"

"How can you not know? Josh said he saw you at Breadstix last night with some hot black guy! How could you do this to me, I thought you cared about me Mercedes!"

Mercedes was silent for a second before bursting out laughing. Sam stared at her in shock and was at a loss for a second of what to say.

"Why are you laughing, it's not funny!"

"I- I'm so-sorry," Mercedes gasped between her laughter, "It's just that I can't believe this."

"Wait so you weren't on a date?"

"No! That was my cousin from New York! I told you like a week ago that he was coming to visit for a few days!"

Then it was Sam's turn to be quiet; inside he was beating himself up for honestly thinking that Mercedes would ever cheat on him. How could he ever think she would do that to him?

"Babe, I'm so so sorry… you have no idea how bad I feel right now," he said sheepishly and tentatively took a step towards her.

Mercedes finally got her laughter under control and eyed him seriously. "Sam I would never do that to you. This relationship means way too much to me to just throw it away like that"

"Yeah I know that, It's just- It's just that sometimes I wonder what you're even doing with me and part of me is gonna realize that I'm just a dumb blond football jock and you'll find someone better."

"I don't think I could ever find a guy better than you Sam Evans," Mercedes replied and put her arms on his shoulder. Sam gave her a small smile before he leaned in and gave short but sweet kiss.

"Hey you know you have to make this up to me somehow right?" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Sam laughed and thought about it for a moment before answering, "How about a bouquet of your favourite flowers and I'll watch both _The Princess Diaries_ movies with you"

"It's a start," laughed Mercedes as she took his hand and led him out of the locker room.


	14. First Family Meeting

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, Christmas is always a busy time :P Since you guys have been so patient, this chapter is quite a bit longer :) Read and Review as always my loves!**

**First Family Meeting**

Sam sat in his car in front of Mercedes house, nervously shaking his leg as he grasped the steering wheel even though he had put the car in park five minutes ago. Sam and Mercedes had been dating for about a month and a half now and they both decided that it was time to official meet each others families. He knew that her father was kind of a hard ass and had been asking to meet him for a while now so they decided to do dinner with her family first. To say that that he was just a little panicky would be a serious understatement.

His thoughts were interrupted when a hand knocked loudly on his window. He jumped a little and turned to find Mercedes peering into his window with a questioning look on her face. He took a deep shaky breath, unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, grabbing the bouquet of flowers he had bought for her mother.

"Are you gonna come inside or are you just gonna stay out here and get cold?" Mercedes asked, with a joking tone in her voice as she stood with her arms crossed in front of her.

"I was just uh- I was just making sure my tie was straight…" he trailed off lamely and looked down awkwardly at his feet.

"Babe it's gonna be fine," Mercedes said softly as she stroked his cheek, "My dad is gonna like you, you're and amazing guy."

With that she took his hand and led him into the house. On entering her house, they were greeted by her parents. Mrs. Jones was an average height black woman with long dark hair. It was easy to tell where Mercedes got her love of fashion and dazzling smile from. Mr. Jones on the other hand was tall and athletically built and he did not look happy to say the least.

"Mom, Dad, this is Sam Evans, my boyfriend. Sam these are my parents," Mercedes said with the excitement apparent in her voice.

"Hi Sam, it's so nice to finally meet you. Mercedes has told us so much about you," Mrs. Jones said, as she walked over and shook his hand.

"Thanks, it's really nice to meet you guys too," said Sam somewhat hesitantly and then, remembering the bouquet he had in his hand, held them out to Mrs. Jones, "These are for you; Mercedes told me that lilies were your favourite."

"Well thank you Sam. That's very sweet of you, isn't it sweet James?" Mrs. Jones gushed as she elbowed her husband in the ribs.

"Yeah sure sweet," he mumbled reluctantly as eyed Sam suspiciously, "Hey princess, why don't you help your mom get everything ready on the table. That way Sam and I can have some time to get to know each other a little bit."

"Umm sure Daddy, Sam I'll see you in a couple minutes ok?" she said encouraging to him and then quickly whispered, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Don't leave me alone with this man, I think he might try and kill me," Sam whispered frantically to her retreating back.

"Sam, do you want to follow me into the living room while we wait?" Mr. Jones suggested with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, as he gestured towards the room.

"Uh yeah- that sounds um… that sounds good Sir," Sam stammered as he slowly entered the Jones' living room.

Mr. Jones sat down in an armchair and quietly studied Sam as he stood looking around uncomfortably. Suddenly and without warning, Mr. Jones began laughing to the point that he was almost doubled over.

"Uh M-Mr. Jones? Are you alright?" Sam asked bewildered, as he stepped closer, not really knowing how to react.

"You are terrified out of your mind aren't you boy" Mr. Jones gasped between bouts of laughter.

"Well I.." stuttered Sam, "Yeah kind of, especially now."

"Have a seat Sam," said Mr. Jones, finally getting control of his laughter and leaning back in his chair.

Sam sat down in the love seat directly across form Mr. Jones, wondering if he should say something first or if he should let Mr. Jones start. He didn't need to wait long because Mr. Jones gave a small chuckle before he began, "I can tell that you care about me my daughter a lot Sam."

Sam's head shot up in surprise; that was definitely not what he was suspecting.

"Y-you do?" exclaimed Sam incredulously, "I thought for sure you wanted to, I dunno go after me with a shot gun or something"

"I won't lie to you, at first I did. Mercedes is my little girl and I only want the best her. But then I heard the way she talked about you and saw how her face lit up whenever someone brought you up. Tonight I was prepared to give you a hard time but when I saw the way you looked at her; it was the way that I always hoped a guy would look at her."

Sam sat in shock for a second, not completely knowing how to respond. He had been psyching himself up for almost a week, expecting that he was going to have to deal with a lot resistance from Mercedes' Dad but this totally through him off.

"Wow, uh thanks Mr. Jones. I really do love your daughter; she's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I wanna do everything to make her happy."

Mr. Jones gave him a small smile and then looked up as his wife and daughter entered the room.

"Everyhing is ready guys," Mrs. Jones informed them cheerfully and gave her husband a bright smile as he rose and came to stand beside her.

"Is everything ok babe?" Mercedes inquired as she approached Sam with a shy smile on her face.

"Yeah everything's good," Sam assured her as he took her hand and gazed at her adoringly, "Your Dad and I were just getting to know each other,"

"That's right Princess, now can we please eat? That chicken that your Mama made smells delicious." Mr. Jones laughed as he led the way into the dining room.

"Told ya it would be ok," Mercedes joked to Sam as they followed her parents.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Sam said, rolling his eyes at her but then pulled her in close. It seemed like everything would be alright with Mercedes' parents but he honestly couldn't wait to see how his parents were going to react.

Now that was something he was looking forward to.


	15. First Time You Know

**A/N: New chapter! This one has serious sexy time in it so do not read it at work or in mixed company. This is my first time writing stuff like this so please gentle (do you see what I did there?). Read and Review as always!**

**First Time… You Know**

"Hey handsome," Mercedes said flirtatiously as she approached her boyfriend of almost two months at his locker.

Sam smiled at his girlfriend's greeting and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt like they were in a good place right now and of course he was scared out of his mind that he was going to screw it up or something would go wrong.

"Can you please stop worrying? We're good right now and nothin' is gonna change that," Mercedes assured him with a knowing look on her face.

"How do you know? How do you always know," Sam exclaimed and then laughed.

"That's my job of being your awesome girlfriend," Mercedes joked as she gave him a small kiss on his lips and flashed her dazzling smile,

"Hey listen, my parents are going out of town this weekend, do you wanna come over and… hang out?"

"Uh yeah sure, that sounds- wait are you saying…?"

"I dunno, why don't you come over Saturday night and find out," Mercedes whispered as she gave him another kiss and walked off.

Sam stood there bewildered for a minute before a slow smile spread across his face.

_Saturday Night_

"Sweetheart I can't believe you made all this," Sam said as he leaned back in his chair. Mercedes had made them an incredible dinner of steak, mashed potatoes, and apple pie for desert (his favourite meal).

"Glad you liked it so much," Mercedes responded as she reached across the table and took his hand in hers. Sam smiled and then studied her seriously; as much as he wanted tonight to happen, he didn't want Mercedes thinking this was something she needed to do. He stood up, walked over to her chair and bent down in front of her.

"Hey so listen about tonight, I don't want you thinking you have to have sex with me to keep me around. I only want this to happen if you're sure that you're ready for this"

Mercedes looked at him for a minute and then smiled, "Sam I care about you a lot, this is something that I've though a lot about and I'm ready for this."

Sam looked down with a shy smile on his face and then met her eyes again, leaned in and captured her lips with his. Mercedes immediately returned the kiss as one of her hands moved upwards as she ran her fingers through his hair. With her other hand she massaged his chest and slowly trailed her fingers down.

He moaned into her mouth at feeling of her body pressed up against him; his tongue probed her lips, asking for her permission which she willing gave. His tongue swirled around in her mouth as his hand made its way up her thigh and came to rest on her hip.

Suddenly Mercedes pulled away and said, somewhat breathlessly, "I think we should move to my room where it's more comfortable." Sam gave her a smile in response and took her hand as she led up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once they were inside, he immediately began passionately kissing her neck and collarbone, slowly making is way down to her cleavage. She ran her hands up and down his torso, sliding them underneath his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. She then began to kiss her way down his chest stopping at his belt buckle and beginning to undo it.

Sam gently but quickly pulled her up, "No way baby, tonight is all about you," he said with a seductive smile on his face. He pulled her close again, kissing softly but passionately while pushing her back towards the bed. Mercedes giggled quietly as they fell onto the bed with Sam on top of her.

"Hey if you wanna stop we can, I do-"

Sam's question was answered when Mercedes pulled him down into another passionate kiss, running her nails up and down his back. He broke the kiss and covered her neck in kisses and began unbuttoning her top until her bra was exposed. She sat up a little so that he could completely remove her shirt and then lay back down again, pulling him with her.

His lips made a trail down to her breasts; at the feel of his breath and lips on her breasts, Mercedes arched her back and gave a small gasp. Sam reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulled it off and dropped it on the floor.

He bent down and took one her nipples in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. With one of thumbs he rubbed the other nipple until it was hard and she was squirming underneath him.

"Sam please," Mercedes begged with lust in her eyes and made her point very clear when she undid his pants, reached inside and began stroking his already very hard cock. The sound that he made could only be described as a growl of passion; he quickly took off her skirt and underwear, which he noticed were already quite wet and then stood to completely take off his pants and boxers.

Mercedes eyes ran hungrily along his body stopping to take in the more than satisfactory size of his member.

Sam chuckled softly and crawled back on top of Mercedes, positioning himself in front of her moist opening. He looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her as he entered her slowly.

They both gasped as their bodies connected; Mercedes winced a little as she got used to the feeling of Sam being inside her. The feeling of being inside Mercedes was almost too much for Sam and he almost came right then and there. He waited until she gave him a nod saying that it was ok to keep going, once she gave a small nod saying that she was ok he began moving inside her.

Soon they had a steady pace going and there lustful moans soon filled the room. Sam wanted nothing more than to thrust as fast and as hard as possible but he wanted Mercedes to make that decision.

"Faster… please Sam faster," she moaned as she kissed his jaw line.

Sam quickened his pace and before long he could hear her breathing speed up and her walls squeezing around his cock.

"Come with me baby," he whispered as he could feel his orgasm getting closer too; he sped up when he felt Mercedes wrap her legs around his waist and begin thrusting upwards even harder, meeting his. He pulled her into a rough and passionate kiss as her orgasm hit, her walls clenching even more around his cock. His soon followed and it felt like it lasted forever; he saw stars as the orgasm rolled through his body.

After what seemed like an eternity, their breathing came back to semi normal. Sam gave her sweet smile as he gave her another kiss, rolled off her and pulled her into his side.

Mercedes nuzzled her face into his neck and looked up into his eyes.

"We are definitely doing that again."


	16. First I love you

**A/N: Hope everyone had a good holiday! You guys are amazing, thanks for all your reviews and nice words! So someone mentioned that Mercedes and Sam had forgotten something pretty important in the last chapter... I was wondering who would pick up on it! Muahaha :P So this one is a continuation of the last one sort of. Read and Review as always!**

**First I love you**

Sam's mind was racing; he was pretty sure that he and Mercedes had made a monumental mistake and there was no way to fix it. He needed to find her right away so they could sort things out.

He found her sitting in the choir room by herself, reading a book. He took a deep breath before walking up to her and clearing his throat so that he wouldn't startle her. She looked up and smiled when she saw him standing there.

"Hey babe, what's up?" she inquired as she put down the book (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban to be exact) and stood up.

"So I was thinking we made a really big mistake last night," Sam said slowly and then looked down at his feet.

A look of fear flashed across Mercedes' face for a second and then was replaced with confusion.

"Sam, I don't get it. I thought you wanted to take our relationship to the next level. Now you're sayin' we made a mistake? I don't-"

"Oh no no, that's not what I meant at all!" Sam hurridly explained, "I'm really glad we had sex, last night was amazing. It's just that we… we got so caught up that we didn't use a condom," he finished, the worry very apparent on his face.

"Well then, I guess we're probably gonna have a baby handsome man," Mercedes laughed with a twinkle in her eye.

"Wha-what? Are you serious? What are we gonna do?" Sam frantically exclaimed.

"Ok relax, I was only joking! Sam, do you remember a little conversation we had about a month ago? I told you that I was on the pill because my dad was getting super paranoid?"

"I don't remember you telling me any of that!"

"Sam! It was the night we watched the first Lord of the Rings movie, remember? About a month ago? We ordered pizza?" Mercedes sighed as Sam just couldn't seem to remember, "I was wearing that red top you like so much."

"Oh right!" Sam said with a smirk beginning to appear on his face as it finally came back to him, "How could I forget that?"

All Mercedes could do was roll her eyes and laugh, "You're impossible and I love you."

They both stopped short as they took in the words she had just said.

"I mean- I uh… umm…" Mercedes stammered as she tried to recover from what she had just said.

"I love you too," Sam quickly answered before she had a chance.

"Yeah?" Mercedes whispered as she stepped closer to him.

"Yeah," Sam whispered back right before he leaned down and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"By the way," he added as he took her hand into his, "We would totally have awesome kids."

"Damn straight!"


	17. First Convention

**A/N: Oh boy, it's been awhile! Sorry for the lack of updates, life has gotten really busy and had like zero for writing. But I managed to wrap up this story, the next chapter will be the last :) Read and Review like always!**

**First Convention**

"Mercedes I'm sure you look fine, can you please hurry up, we're gonna be late", Sam called frantically as he waited for her. He had finally convinced her to go to Comic Con with him and just his luck; they were probably going to be late. He loved Mercedes but sometimes things like this drove him crazy.

"I'm coming, I'm coming", called back Mercedes from her bedroom. "I'm just putting the finishing touches on my outfit."

Sam sighed as he sat down on a chair in the front hallway of the Joneses' house. "Damn it, I was hoping that we'd get there a little early," Sam muttered to himself, as he adjusted his mask (he was going as The Flash this year).

"Ok babe, I'm ready! How do I look?"

Sam's jaw dropped as he took in what his girlfriend was wearing. She was dressed as Wonder Woman, complete with arm bands and all. The outfit hugged her in all the right ways and she had the perfect amount of cleavage showing.

"Ummm I uh- you look uh-", Sam stammered as he walked towards her and tried not to stare too much at her breasts. "You look incredible babe."

"Sam, I know that look and we're already late and I know how much you like being on time for this kind of stuff", Mercedes laughed as she gave him a knowing look.

Sam closed the distance between them and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Well there's always next year right?" Sam whispered in her ear as he took her hand and led her back upstairs. Mercedes just giggled softly as she followed him.

Actually if she was always going to look this hot in a superhero outfit, it didn't look like they would be making it to any Comic Cons in the near future.


	18. First Reminiscence

**A/N: Alas my friends, this is the end :( Thanks for everyone who has commented and reviewed this story. This has been my first time really writing and I've loved it! I'm still going to be writing for this pairing and probably do some more Puck/Mercedes fics so check them out :)**

**First Reminiscence**

_Sam_

Sometimes Sam couldn't believe what a lucky guy he was; how many people could say that they got to marry their high school sweetheart and were currently living happily ever after.

Him and Mercedes had been married for five years now and had just had their first child together (a girl named Samantha). It was amazing that a jock like him could end up with a girl like her but there was no way he was pulling at that thread.

He thought back to the moment when he had first seen Mercedes and how he could feel inside him that there was something special about her. He remembered the feeling of butterflies when she smiled at him for the first time and how adorable she looked when she was embarrassed.

If someone had told him back in high school (before he had met Mercedes) that this was the woman he would fall crazy in love with and who he would spend the rest of his life with, he probably wouldn't have believed it.

Thinking about it now though, he couldn't imagine life without her and his little girl.

_Mercedes_

Mercedes had never thought she would be the girl to get an amazing guy like Sam for a husband and that she would have a gorgeous baby girl but here she was. If there's one thing that life has taught her, its' to always expect the unexpected and Sam was definitely unexpected.

She thought back to how sweet he had been in helping her with the bullies and the way his eyes had shined playfully when he had met her in the comic book store.

Of course like any couple, they had their share of disagreements and arguments but in the end their love was strong enough to overcome anything that life threw at them.

She still kept in contact with most of the people from glee club and Kurt always made it a point to say that he knew they would end up together. She would roll her eyes playfully and change the subject but deep down she knew he had been right all along.

Life was definitely unexpected and a rollercoaster but she wouldn't change it for the world; she was thankful that things didn't turn out the way she thought they would have. Sam was the best thing to ever happen to her and she couldn't wait to see what other unexpected things they would face together.


End file.
